


Sin and Redemption

by lovelyleias



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Potentially dub con as Athelstan is a slave, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan gives into temptation and allows his masters to show him what pleasure really means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin and Redemption

Athelstan paced the width of the bedroom anxiously. He’d heard from town that those who had gone on another raid to England had returned triumphant, which meant that Ragnar and Lagertha would be returning shortly. It was late into the night, and the children had been in bed for hours. He knew he should have performed his evening prayer and gone to sleep, yet his feet still moved.

He recalled the unfamiliar stirring between his legs as he listened to Ragnar and Lagertha’s coupling the night before they left. Their grunts and moans were positively animalistic, but he could not help but imagine their faces, no doubt caught in ecstasy.

And weeks before, Ragnar had called to him, and they had invited him to their bed. He wanted to accept and learn from their bodies. But God would see his sin, so he had turned back to prayer instead.

Oh, but he had experienced the most sinful thoughts in their absence. He pictured Lagertha’s bare thighs and Ragnar’s broad shoulders. He imagined them on each other. He imagined them on him. Each night he would grow hard as his sinful thoughts developed and it would all the strength and prayer he could muster to not touch himself.

Athelstan made up his mind, just as the sound of laughter rang through the little house. He hurried to the main room, where Ragnar and Lagertha were tangled in each other’s arms. They bore minor scrapes and bruises, no doubt the bodies of those they had slaughtered were in far worse condition. He waited silently for a moment, until the couple turned and noticed him.

“Athelstan,” Ragnar said loudly, though low enough that he would not awaken his children. “We have gone to your country and returned with riches.”

“You mean we returned and Earl Haraldson has become rich,” Lagertha broke in bitterly, folding her arms.

Ragnar frowned. “Well. Yes. But the voyage’s success was thanks to us. We will tell you all about it in the morning, Athelstan. We’ve got some unfinished matters to take care of.”

The man turned his eyes brazenly to the top of his wife’s breasts. Lagertha laughed.

“Wait a moment,” Athelstan broke in quietly. “Does your offer still stand?”

Lagertha breathed in sharply and turned from her husband. “What offer do you speak of?” It was clear from her smirk that she knew exactly what he meant.

The young monk looked down and could practically feel the two pairs of laughing eyes that stared at him. “The offer… to… join…”

“The offer to join us in bed?” Ragnar said with a chuckle. 

Lagertha raised an eyebrow, surprisingly delicate for one who over the course of their raid had no doubt murdered more men than Athelstan had fingers. “What happened to change your mind, priest?”

“You said it. God can turn his head for one night,” Athelstan shocked himself with the blasphemy that came from his own lips. Truly, even he did not know why his mind had changed. For the first time in his life, his body was more in control than his head

“Yes,” Lagertha pulled her shirt over her head with a fluid motion. She stalked towards him as Ragnar grinned before her. Athelstan could not help but stare open-mouthed at her flushed nipples. “Would you like to touch my breasts, slave?”

“I… yes. Yes, I would.” 

Lagertha nodded and took his trembling hands and pulled them against her chest. Her breasts were warm and surprisingly heavy. His fingers twitched around them and the woman laughed and pulled away.

“Come with me,” she said, leading the men to bed.

Ragnar squeezed Athelstan’s shoulder. “Are you prepared, priest?”

“I don’t know,” Athelstan could feel his heart pound. His master’s people seemed to smell fear like dogs, so he breathed as calmly as he could. 

Lagertha was already naked and on the bed when the men entered the room.

“You are more beautiful than the moon,” Ragnar said simply, as he removed his clothing.

“Then show me passion like the sun,” Lagertha swooped from the bed and pulled Ragnar on top of her.

Athelstan watched speechlessly as they kissed and rutted. With a sudden burst of laughter, Lagertha pushed her husband off and pointed at the onlooker. 

“See how his robe tents!”

“Don’t just stand there with your mouth open and your cock half out,” Ragnar chided him like a child. “You wanted to join us, so join us.”

Athelstan’s fingers felt numb as he pulled off his clothes. He was scared and excited. He tried to push the thoughts of God from his mind as he shed the last of his coverings. He made to cover his nudity with his hands, but it was useless for he was embarrassingly hard. He walked slowly to the bed, while the married couple watched him hungrily with every step he took.

“He’s a virgin, he’s going to come quickly,” Lagertha warned as Athelstan knelt on the bed.

“That’s fine,” Ragnar kissed her thigh. “I’ll last for you.”

She laughed and rolled over, straddling him and pressing her thumbs hard against his throat.

Athelstan’s eyes widened and he struggled to breath as she took Ragnar’s length inside her. Ragnar moved to sit up, but Lagertha pushed him back down.

“Oh no,” she scolded, digging her thumbs harder into his throat. Athelstan worried that she’d hurt the other man, but if anything he seemed to enjoy it. As did Athelstan. 

Lagertha laughed and began to undulate on top of Ragnar, their bodies writhing in an uncoordinated fashion. Athelstan had always pictured sex to be simpler, with a man on top of a woman, pushing into her until it was over. But Lagertha clearly had control of Ragnar as they fucked.

Ragnar was able to lean up just enough to suck on the side of Lagertha’s neck. She groaned and moved her body faster, her breasts bouncing and shining with the beginnings of sweat. Without realizing it, Athelstan’s hands had begun to rub against his member. He sighed, perhaps too loudly, and caught Ragnar’s attention.

“It would seem our priest is enjoying himself,” he chuckled between pants.

“That is not surprising,” Lagertha grunts. She tosses her hair and turns Ragnar back to face her. “He will have his time, but right now it is ours. Stop touching yourself, priest, you will like it more if someone does that for you.” 

Athelstan looked away in shame and pulled his hands behind his back.

They truly made it their time. Their bodies began to rut faster, and their cries became louder. Athelstan watched and whimpered as Ragnar finished with a shout. Lagertha continued to thrust against him, panting so loudly, until she moaned with pleasure. She leaned down and kissed her husband’s lips fiercely. Ragnar pulled back and nodded to Athelstan, whose cock ached with longing. 

“Now, priest,” she purred, and he was reminded of the first time they had propositioned him. “What would you like? You can have what ever you want.”

Athelstan gulped and felt his eyes flicker involuntarily to Ragnar’s naked form. Lagertha made a soft noise and Ragnar all but beamed. She clambered from on top of him and stretched out lazily on the bed.

Athelstan’s eyes followed Ragnar as the man strode confidentially towards him. Before he could say or do anything, Ragnar knelt and slid Athelstan’s painfully hard erection into his mouth. The priest twitched backwards and made an alarmed noise, unaccustomed to the pleasure that suddenly assaulted his senses. Lagertha laughed and let her fingers slip between her legs as she watched.

Athelstan could hardly bare it. He rocked his hips against Ragnar’s face, the other man’s tongue felt so sweet against his member. His legs were like liquid and he grasped hard onto Ragnar’s hair for support

Ragnar drew back and Athelstan whined with disappointment.

“Would you like me to finish you?” The man asked with a cheeky grin.

“You must,” Athelstan whimpered, feeling desire that he had never felt before.

Lagertha was still touching herself and smiling. Ragnar looked up and pulled him back into his mouth. A moment later, Athelstan saw nothing but white and couldn’t control the moan that tore from his lips as he came down Ragnar’s throat. 

He slipped from Ragnar’s lips and ignored all form, collapsing on the bed by Lagertha’s side. He felt as weak as a baby. She began to stroke his dark hair gently. Ragnar wiped his mouth and joined them.

“Did you like that?” He whispered.

“Very much so,” Athelstan said softly, finally meeting Ragnar’s eyes.

“Would you like to do it again tomorrow night?”

“Nothing would please me more.”


End file.
